This Core is proposed to aid the Director in planning and evaluation of the research program; to coordinate interactions between the SCOR and the collaborating institutions; to provide a central data collection an coordinating center for the projects/cores which will promote interaction among them and allow the efficient analysis and dissemination of the scientific data generated; the Core will be comprised of the Center Director and Co-Directors, the Biostatistician, an Administrative Assistant, a Data Coordinator, and the Internal and External Scientific Advisory Committee.